Things Change
by Lokelani87
Summary: Movieverse. The first story i've ever written on Ghost Rider. Kiwi and Apol's ice cream melts and they give chase! But things twist in an unexpected way. Will they be saved? Please R&R!


**A/N**: Hey everyone. This is the first story I ever wrote starring Kiwi Jones and Apol Bel. I wrote this literally right after i went to the movie Ghost Rider which I saw with the person who's character Apol is based off. We went back to her house, I believe I was sleeping over, and I wrote it while discussing the movie. That means it's obviously Movie-verse.

Written ages ago.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kiwi and Apol in this particular fic.

* * *

Kiwi Jones and Apol Bel had just gotten ice cream and were walking down the busy street. Night had fallen two hours ago but the girls were in no hurry and were avoiding going home.

"It's boring here," Kiwi sighed as she licked the chocolate-vanilla cone.

"I agree," said Apol gazing at the night sky.

"If only something exciting would happen," Kiwi said depressed.

"Yeah," Apol nodded.

At that moment a flaming motorcycle and what appeared to be a flaming skeleton rode past them. And melted their ice cream.

"…" Kiwi stared.

"Did…Did you...?" Apol exclaimed eyes wide.

"See that? How could I miss it?!" Kiwi exclaimed as well. "And he melted our ice cream!" She added with a hint of anger.

"We should go make him pay for it!" Apol said turning to go after the flaming trail that so obviously marked where he went.

"Let's go!" Kiwi started running and Apol quickly followed. It led down the street and to the left. Baffled people stood looking at it but Kiwi and Apol didn't slow down.

"This…this way," Apol said breathlessly.

"Obviously," Kiwi replied, "The trail is on **fire**," They ran past several corners and through alleyways to numerous that they didn't count. But then the trail stopped.

"Umm…the fire went out," Kiwi said annoyed.

"How will we find him now?" Apol crossed her arms.

"I guess we'll just have to go back," Kiwi said and looked around. "Do you know where we are?" Kiwi hesitated and Apol looked around as well.

"We're lost!" Apol dejectedly said.

"Darn!" Kiwi said, "Now what do we do?"

"I guess we could try to find scorch marks that head home," Apol suggested.

"But that's why we can't go forward," Kiwi pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" Apol tried to think of something else but nothing came.

"Hey girls…" A sly voice said from behind them. "Alone…?" It sneered. Apol and Kiwi turned around on guard. A man stood before them dirty and a little hunched.

"What do you want?" Kiwi glared at him as he laughed and pulled out a gun.

"Don't move," He grinned madly.

"Go away!" Apol said nervously but she didn't move. The man cackled stepping closer, gun raised. The roar of the motorcycle started up and the flaming motorcycle screeched to a halt between the girls and man.

"You. Guilty." The flaming skull growled stepping towards the man. He stood frozen in fear. "Look into my eyes," He roughly grabbed the shoulders of the man. "Feel the pain you've caused others," The man screamed and the girls still didn't move. The screaming stopped and the man was tossed aside. The skeleton turned back to his bike and the two friends and Kiwi swallowed eyeing him.

"Umm…thanks," She said.

"…" was his reply and he continued getting on his bike.

"Wait!" Apol cried and when he looked she smiled hesitantly. "You melted our ice cream,"

"Yeah," Kiwi declared, "You owe us ice cream," She smiled triumphantly.

"I saved your lives," He glared.

"Oh, right…" Apol looked at Kiwi, "That's a fair trade, right?"

"Well I suppose," Kiwi said, "But that won't get our money back,"

"Also, Flaming Skeleton, you blew up a bunch of cars!" Apol said excited.

"But we don't own a car," Kiwi replied.

"Duh! But it exploded!" Apol spread out her arms in emphasis.

"That was awesome!" Kiwi agreed then proceeded into saying awesome explosions were. He revved his bike.

"Also…" Kiwi laughed embarrassed

"When we followed you we got lost," Apol explained.

"Please don't leave us here," Kiwi added.

"Fine. I'll take you back," He said his voice gravelly.

"But you're on fire," Apol pointed and Kiwi nodded.

"We'd burn up," Kiwi moved her hands in an oval shape to show burning up.

"Oh…" The skeleton thought for a moment then skin returned, the fire went out and the bike changed. "Better?" He said his voice smoother with a slight southern accent. The girls nodded and squeezed onto the bike. He revved the bike again and took off. Apol held on as tight as she could to the guy and Kiwi held onto her.

"Where are we going?!" Apol shouted over the engine roar.

"I though I owed you ice cream," He shouted back.

"Yes! Score!" Kiwi yelled raising an arm with a clenched fist. Three minutes later the three of them sat in the ice cream shop and the girls ate happily.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" He said to them as they guzzled their food.

"Well I'm sure they'd make an exception since you saved us 'nd all," Kiwi responded.

"I meant the guy in the alley,"

"Oh," She let the conversation drop as she began to eat again.

"What's your name?" Apol asked.

"Johnny Blaze," Johnny replied.

"I'm Kiwi Jones," Kiwi pointed her thumb at herself.

"And I'm Apol Bel," Apol pointed at herself, "We should be friends! And hang out!"

"Whenever we see you we'll stop to talk," Kiwi finished her ice cream, "And what's the flamie skeleton called? Cause that'd be really lame if it were actually called Flaming Skeleton,"

"Um," He said taken aback, "It's called Ghost Rider,"

"But it's a skeleton," Kiwi said confused.

"Shouldn't it be Skeleton Rider?" Apol threw in.

"The name came with the job," Johnny replied.

"We've got to hang out with you some more!" Kiwi said happily.

"Yeah you're our new favorite hero!" Apol laughed.

"Next to Batman!" Kiwi laughed with her.

What is with these girls? Johnny thought but smiled slightly.


End file.
